


Hvitserk x Elf Reader Hcs!

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Hvitserk x Reader [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Elf Reader, F/M, Fluff, Vikings, our Hvitty being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: @lol-haha-joke asked: “Hello love! Can you do a Moodboard with an elf that is also reader x Hvitserk please? 😍”





	Hvitserk x Elf Reader Hcs!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was immensely fun to do!! I hope that this was what you were hoping for love! I had the idea of the two quotes on either side while putting the moodboard together (Hvitserk telling the reader that the gods sent her to him and the reader asking Hvitserk if all humans eat as much as he does). 
> 
> I loved doing this one, it was so much fun and I love how it came out! (So of course I had to do some headcanons, hope that’s okay love)

Hvitserk is certain he fell in love with you the moment he saw you, and has loved you ever since.

  
Adores your ears, is curious about them and always runs his fingers over them and presses kisses against/under them.

Picnics in the soft grasses of the meadows and forests near Kattegat, basket piled high with his and your favorite foods.

  
You’re honestly in shock at how much food the boy can devour, no elf consumes even half of what Hvitserk is able to eat.

  
He lets you place as many flowers into his braids as you’d like, as long as he gets to return the favor.

  
You’re wrapped in soft colored fabrics, bits of jewelry and crystals catching the light as you move through the trees and flowers. Hvitserk loves to spoil you with pretty, sparkly things to wear.

  
Humans have always been something you’ve been curious over, and with Hvitserk your curiosity peaks.

  
He smells of the warm spices that float through the marketplace of Kattegat and the great hall, the strong scent of leather, mead, and sea water mixes with the spices and floods your senses any time he’s near.

  
Soft, passion filled kisses swapped between the two of you as you lay tangled in his bed sheets. He can’t help but look at you in awe when he pulls back.

  
Hvitserk never would have thought he could have been so deeply in love. But he welcomes it, and you, happily with open arms.


End file.
